Realm of Secrets
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Yugi works for Seto but something happens during those few hours Yugi works. Yugi hids a secret from Yami. Yami hides a secret from Yugi. Then Sora and Riku come in and have to set everything straight. The sequel, Realm of Sorrow, is up.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Rea: ALRIGHTY

Yami Rea: ALRIGHTY! I got my first request on this account to write a story for evilkat23 I hope yall like this. Thanks for the info evilkat23! Whelp anyway the first chapter is a little short…sorry. But I'm just getting into the story so ya. It will be a little short…just to accomplish my MISSION! lol later peoples.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Donald Duck or Goofy!

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 1: Plea for Help

The tiny Gummi ship, or specifically Highwind, soared through empty space. The main pilot of this odd vehicle sat there annoyed at everything. The pilot is more of a duck with a blue jacket and hat and ironically his name is Donald Duck. Now Donald isn't your ordinary duck…he uses magic to attack enemies and defend allies and he sits on the far left of this ship so he can steer. On the far right sits an odd creature resembling a dog with an outfit and hat with the color green, yellow, black. His name is Goofy and he carries a small yet powerful shield as his weapon. Now in the middle sits a boy of the age of 15 and his name is Sora. Sora's vibrant blue eyes only compliment his wildly spiked chestnut brown hair. Off to the side and almost unbeknownst to everyone sits a quiet young man. Because he is leaning against the wall of the ship his silver locks fall delicately in front of his face, covering his sea-green eyes. At the age of 16 his name is Riku and a long time friend of Sora. A swirling hole appeared in front of the ship and pulled them in. Riku sighs, "Looks like home will have to wait."

In a different realm on boy's life seemed like hell. His odd spiked hair was not the only colorful thing about this young man. His hair spikes into a star with three colors; jet black, tipped violet, and blonde bangs shape his face. At the moment he lay on the ground in the middle of an office floor of Kaiba Corporation, K.C. for short. A tall brunette with icy blue eyes towered above him. The tall man leans down, "Come on Yugi are you this pathetic without your dear Yami?" Yugi winces inwardly because Seto Kaiba, the man that hovers over him, knows his secret. Yugi's in love with Yami but Yami doesn't know. Seto picks Yugi up by the collar of his shirt and sets him on his feet. But before Yugi could stagger out of range, Seto's fist came in contact with his already bruised shoulder. Yugi falls back to the ground and lands on his butt. While Seto turns on his heel, "Finish your job and leave." Mokuba, Seto's younger brother, had convinced Seto to give Yugi a part time job. Seto had given Yugi a job but only after he considered his plan. Seto knows Yami cares for Yugi and that Yugi cares for Yami. But Seto hate Yami for well…being him. So Seto takes it out on little Yugi.

It was dusk when Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had landed in the unknown realm. Sora turns to Donald, "What is this place?" Donald just shakes his head, "Not sure, but before we landed I received no identification of this realm." Riku shrugs "Well then fix the ship and lets leave." Donald's face goes red, "We can't! Something's wrong." Riku laughs, "Okay then, Sora let's you and me go walk around." Sora smiles brightly, "Alright! You two stay with the ship. Riku and I will go find somewhere to stay and get some information." Donald goes to say something but Sora grabs Riku's hand and runs off. Goofy chuckles, "Gwarsh, I guess we should get to work."

Yugi got off work late and Seto left early so Yugi had no ride home. Yugi walks slowly through the streets of Domino, Japan only spotting a person here and there. Yugi got home and went straight up the stairs to his room. Yugi tosses his suit case and jacket on his bed and hurries into the adjoining bathroom. Yugi pulls off his shirt to reveal bruises of every color trailing down his arms, torso, and back. The next clothing off was his pants and they revealed bruised legs. Yugi finishes undressing and hops into the shower.

Riku and Sora hadn't been walking long and they found a shop. The lights were still on so Riku and Sora knocked on the door. The door opens to reveal a tall boy around the age of 19. His hair spiked into the shape of a star; jet black, tipped crimson, and bright golden bangs shape his face. Burning crimson orbs meet refreshing blue. Sora smiles, "Hi, my name is Sora and this is Riku. We were wondering if you might know of a place that we can stay." An old man wearing a bandana and green overalls, with gray hair and amethyst eyes, walks up behind the boy. The old man smiles, "Of course you can stay here. You can call me Grandpa. This is Yami." After Sora and Riku were in Grandpa gestures to the stairs, "Yami, take Sora upstairs. I want to speak with Riku."

Sora follows behind Yami up the stairs. Yami leads Sora into a very organized bedroom. Yami turns to Sora and glares, "Sit on the edge of the bed and don't touch anything. I'll be right back." Yami walks out and further down the hallway. Sora sighs and glances around nervously. The bathroom door across from the room opens and a boy looking similar o Yami walks out and into the room with Sora. Yugi stares at Sora with wide eyes. Yugi wore a single towel around his waist. Purple bruises covered his body, all Sora could do was stare in return. Footsteps head back toward the boy's room. Sora stands, but the boy walks further into the room, slams the door, and locks it. He smiles sweetly at Sora, "I'm Yugi." Sora smiles back, "I'm Sora."


	2. 2: I've Been Wishing

* * *

Yami Rea: okay chapter 2. I hope you peeps like this because it took me FOREVER TO WRITE! lol and I'm not kidding either. I worked day and night and please be critical on it. I want to know what you people think.

P.S. I've gotten questions about this story as well. /Example: Why does Seto do that to Yugi?/ Well it's because he dispises yami and the only way he can really hurt Yami in return is to hurt Yugi. This is because Seto knows already that Yami does love Yugi and Yugi does love Yami.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Yugioh.

* * *

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 2: "I've been wishing"

Yugi walks over to the closet and opens it. Sora stares at the floor, "I'm sorry to be a disturbance, but why are you so bruised?" Yugi smiles sadly over his shoulder, "It's my job to protect Yami, even though he doesn't know." Yugi pulls a bundle of clothes out of the closet, "Could you turn the other way?" Sora chuckles and faces the other way while Yugi dresses. Yami bangs on the door, "Yugi? Yugi are you in there?" "Yes, I'm just getting changed and chatting with my new friend," Yugi says sweetly. The footsteps walk away and down the stairs. Once Yugi's dressed he sits down next to Sora. Yugi smiles, "So what's going on?" "S-So, um w-well my friend Riku and I got lost. W-We're be stuck here for a little while," Sora stutters. Yugi nods, "I understand, ready to go back down?" Sora nods and they head out.

* * *

Riku and Grandpa sat on the couch talking. Grandpa nods, "I knew you two were from another world/realm place. Rest assure I will tell none. But please help me. My son Yugi hasn't been himself and I'm sure it's his new job. Please help him?" Riku nods, "I understand…Grandpa, thank you for your sagacity and hospitality." Yami comes down the stairs and takes a seat in an armchair. Grandpa stands, "I'll go get you and your friend Sora some clothes you can wear for a few days." Gentle footsteps come down the stairs as Grandpa walks out. Yugi moves over and stands by Yami while Sora sits down next to Riku. Grandpa walks back in, "Yami, take Yugi upstairs. Yugi you will stay in Yami's room. Riku, you and Sora can stay in Yugi's room. Now go off to bed. I will see you four in the morning." All four boys nod. Yugi and Yami head upstairs first. Once in the room Yami walks over to the bed. Yugi shuts the door and stands by it. Yami sets the clock and lies down. But props himself up on his elbows, "Yugi, come lay down. I promise I won't bite you." Yugi gulps and lies down on the bed as well. Yami gowns, "Come on Yugi. We use to be so close. Please tell me what's bugging you." Yugi turns over to face the wall and not Yami. Yami moves closer to Yugi, "Please tell me?" Yugi panics, "I-I need t-to go to bed. I h-have w-work tomorrow." Yami sighs, "Fine…" and rolls back to his side. Silent tears slip down Yugi's cheeks as he falls asleep.

* * *

After Yami and Yugi had headed upstairs Riku turns to Sora, "We have work to do Sora." Sora nods sadly, "I know…I'll work on Yugi. He's hiding something." Riku smiles at Sora, "I'll work on Yami…there's something he's not saying." Grandpa hugs the two boys, "Thank you both for coming. I've been wishing someone would come. Now go to bed." Sora laughs cheerfully and stands, followed by Riku. The two foreigners walk to Yugi's room and shut the door. Riku sets the stacks of clothes on the bed and pulls his shirt and jeans off, then pulls on sleeping pants over his boxers and a thin white shirt. Riku turns to Sora who is bright red, "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora grabs his bed clothes, "Um…well…I…" Riku laughs, "C'mon Sora we're both guys and friends." Sora chuckles nervously, "I know I just want the side with the lamp." Riku rolls his eyes and lies down in bed. Sora changes quickly and lies down as well. The rest of the night goes by in silence.


	3. 3: Kaiba Corporation

Yami Rea: Terribly sorry that this is a little late

Yami Rea: Terribly sorry that this is a little late. I thought I had the chapter done last night but I was mistaken. So today in class I finished it up and I'm started on the Chapter 4. I changed Sora and Riku's ages. They didn't work so I changed them. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, the titles of the chapters are taken from the next. They are quotes. Just thought I would mix it up a bit. Anyway hope yall like it! And let's see who can figure out who says the title. Huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh!

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 3: "Kaiba Corporation"

The next morning all four boys sat at a table eating breakfast. Grandpa, who had cooked it, retired up the stairs. Sora smiles at Yugi, "Where do you work?" "Kaiba Corporation," Yugi says lifelessly. Riku turns to Yami, "So where do you work then?" Yami shrugs, "I work here in the game shop. If you want I can give you a job, even though it doesn't pay much." Riku smiles, "Thank you." Yugi stands, "I'm leaving, and I don't want to be late for work." Yugi rushes out the door leaving the room silent. After breakfast and the kitchen is cleaned up Yami sighs and leans against the counter. Yami gasps, "Oh crap, Yugi forgot his wallet." Sora's face brightens at the opportunity, "I'll take it to him! You both have to work anyway." Yami picks up the wallet and hands it to Sora. With the wallet in hand, Sora takes off.

Yami turns to Riku, "You can sweep the store out and outside to start or you can cut open shipments." Riku picks up the broom and heads down to the store area with Yami. As Riku begins sweeping, Yami fiddles with the register. Riku glances at Yami, "So, are you and Yugi brothers?" Yami scoffs, "I hope not, that's the last thing I want." Riku pauses his sweeping, "Why do you say it like that?" Yami sighs and leans forward against the counter. "Well if he **were** my brother I don't think I could live. I mean he's a great kid and all but I like Yugi more than that…" Yami admits. "I thought so," Riku mutters. Yami looks up, "What about you, Riku?" Riku laughs and continues sweeping. Yami pouts, "Come on tell me." Riku shakes his head no. Yami sits up and crosses his arms, "Then can I make a few guesses?" Riku smiles, "Sure go ahead." Yami drums his fingers against the counter, "How old are you and that Sora?" "I'm 17 and Sora is 16," Riku admits. Yami blinks, "Really? That's odd I thought you were older." Riku laughs, "Many people do." Riku opens the door and goes to walks out when he smiles, "Sora…" with that Riku walks out and the door shuts behind him.

Sora walks slowly along the streets of Domino. After asking around Sora stood at the door to Kaiba Corp. Sora takes a deep breath and walks in. The secretary smiles at Sora, "Can I help you with something?" Sora smiles back, "Yes I'm a friend of Mr. Yugi Mutou. I'm here to give something to him…personally." The secretary nods, "Top floor room 2 next to Mr. Kaiba's. If you get lost **don't** ask Mr. Kaiba." Sora nods and gets on the elevator. The elevator dings and Sora steps off. He starts down the long, narrow hallway. Not even thinking that he should knock Sora opens the door to Yugi's office to lay eyes on evidence.


	4. 4: Don't Tell

Yami Rea: Really sorry it's so short but I was in a bit of a rush. But….I has already begun writing chapter 5. And it's going to be long and painful. lol just to let yall know in advance. Hope yall like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 4: "Don't Tell"

Yugi lay on the floor clutching his stomach. The culprit stood towering over Yugi. His brown hair still neatly in place and his ice blue eyes glare at Sora. Sora walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. Yugi stands up, "Seto please leave my friend alone." Seto smiles coldly, "As long as he doesn't tell anyone what he saw." "Don't tell," whispers Yugi. Sora smiles and walks closer to Seto. Seto raises an eyebrow and looks down at Sora. Sora's smile grows, "I'll only forget if you stop…then again I won't let this go, either way I'll make sure you don't get away with this." The tall man lifts Sora up by his shirt collar. Yugi grabs Seto's arm and begs for him to let Sora go. Seto drops Sora to the ground. Yugi immediately bends down next to Sora and helps him back up. Seto grabs Sora's forearm forcefully and Sora winces at the way to firm grip. "You tell anyone and your life will be over," the CEO sneers. Seto releases Sora and walks calmly out as if nothing had happened.

Riku and Yami finished cleaning up the store as Yugi and Sora walked in the door. Yami flips the sign to close and gives Yugi a slight hug. Grandpa walks down the stairs, "You boys go and sit down, I'll cook dinner." They gratefully nod and go and sit in the living room. Yami plops down on the couch and Yugi next to him. Riku sits in the armchair leaving no seats available. Sora goes to sit on the floor when Riku grabs his arm. Sora winces but tries to not let it show. Riku pulls Sora into his lap. In a small amount of pain and blushing like mad, Sora hides his face in his hands. Riku becomes alarmed immediately. "Yami could you come help me?" Grandpa calls from the kitchen. Yami stands and grabs Yugi's wrist, thus pulling Yugi along with him. Riku wraps his arms around Sora's waist. Sora 'eeps' quietly and Riku chuckles lightly. Sora pushes at the elder's arms. Riku frowns, "Sora did something happen today?" Sora pouts and turns to face Riku. "I'm not a little kid Riku. I'm fine, nothing wrong at all," the brown haired fellow says.

Yami calls from the kitchen, "Come on you two. Dinner's ready." Sora hurriedly hops up and scurries into the kitchen. Riku follows after, secretly pondering about what could've happened. Only the sound of forks scraping plates kept dinner noisy. After dinner Grandpa headed off to bed and told them to clean up. Riku smiles, "Sora and I will do the dishes tonight." Yami smiles and nods before dragging Yugi off to bed. Sora sighs, "I'll do the dishes." Riku grabs the dirty plates, "No, you will wipe the counters. I don't want your pretty little hands damaged." Sora blushes pink but does as he is told.

Upstairs Yami heads into the bathroom leaving Yugi in their now shared room, alone. Yugi begins to hurriedly change into his night clothes before Yami comes back. Only in his night pants a slight knock on the door and someone enters..


	5. 5: Who Did This?

Yami Rea: Okay I finished the chapter and thought I would put it up a little early because there might not be one next weekend. So I hope this satifies you reader's need to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 5: "Who did this?"

Yugi comes face to face with a very confused Yami. The younger man grabs a blanket off the bed and wraps it around his bruised body. Yami walks in and shuts the door. Yugi cringes back and sits on the bed. Yami stands in front of Yugi with his bangs shielding his face. Yugi looks up at Yami, "I…I have an explanation for this." Yami kneels down in front of Yugi. Yami's eyes fill with hurt and forces Yugi's gaze to return to the floor. Yami sighs, "Who did this?" Yugi remains silent and closes his eyes. Yami cups Yugi's chin and strokes his thumb against the younger man's cheek. In doing so Yugi winces slightly from the find of his new found bruise. Yami lets his hand fall back to his side. Yami chokes back a sob as his tears hit the carpet. Without a word Yami stands and grabs his jacket before leaving for a walk. Once in solitude Yugi crumbles. The young man curls up in a ball, in the middle of the bed, and cries himself to sleep after whispering to the darkness, "Don't waist your time on me…Yami, I miss you."

Riku and Soar work at a seady pace and finish the dishes. However on their way up to their room they pass by Yami, who continues by and heads out the door. Worried, Sora goes to check on Yugi but Riku stops him. Sora looks up at Riku with pleading eyes, "Please Riku, let me go." Riku shakes his head, "No, we shouldn't…not yet." Sora nods and they head to bed. As usual Riku lies down first and Sora stands in the corner still changing. Sora lies down and rolls onto his side so not to lay on his sore forearm.

Riku rolls over the next morning to come face to face with Sora's back. Riku smiles, "Sora, wake up…" Sora groans and swats at Riku. Riku chuckles, he grabs Sora's forearm and rolls him onto his back. Sora yelps a little at the pain. Riku lets go immediately and pulls up Sora's sleeves and then pulls off his shirt. Riku's eyes narrow at the site of a purple colored bruise on Sora's forearm. The older growls, "Who did this?" Sora smiles, "Don't worry about it Riku. It's just me, I'll be fine." Sora sits up and goes to get off the bed. Riku hops off the bed and stands in front of Sora. "Sora, tell me what happened now!" demanded the older silver-haired male. Sora bows his head, "Yugi's boss…because I got in the middle of it." Before Riku can say anything Sora disappears into the bathroom. Riku sighs, gets dressed and heads downstairs.

Grandpa sat at the table with Yugi, Sora, and Riku. A knock comes to the door. Grandpa stands and leaves to answer it. A few minutes later Grandpa comes back in with Yami behind him. Grandpa scowls, "I don't know why you would do that, Yami. What's gotten into you? Now get changed, eat, and I want you to go straight to work." "Whatever, I don't care anymore…I'll move out," the arrogant Yami mutters. Yami stomps into his room and slams the door. Grandpa walks in and sits down with a heavy sigh. Yugi glances over at him, "What happened?"

Grandpa sighs again, "Yami left last night and walked around town. Apparently he got in a fight and got arrested. They didn't charge him this time, though." Yugi's face falls and he stands up from the table, colleting the dishes as he does so. Grandpa stands and looks at Riku, "I ahte to ask but watch Yami. I have to go run some errands." Riku nods and Grandpa leaves. As the door shuts Yami walks into the kitchen.

Yami looked horrible. His eyes are dark from no sleep. On his left cheek a small cut sat, no longer bleeding. Wearing loose jeans and black t-shirt Yami appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Yami's right arm was bandaged from his elbow to his wrist. Yugi couldn't take the site any longer. He got his coat and ran out the door, heading to work early..


	6. 6: I have a plan

Yami Rea: Okay its official every weekend this should be update unless something has happen in my family or to me. So this story should be done in a little while, maybe a month or two. Depends on where I wish to twist it. Lol anyway hope yall like this. Wonder how Yugi reacts to everything?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 6: "I have a plan."

Sora smiles sad fully, "Is there anything I can get you, Yami?" Yami shakes his head, "No…but could you…help Yugi?" Without a word Sora scurries out the door. Riku glares at Yami, "Why did you ask that?" Yami's eyes widen, "Look Riku, I don't know what's wrong but there was no problem yesterday." Riku scoffs, "They came home yesterday with a secret…Sora had walked into the middle of Yugi getting abused by his boss. So he had gotten hurt as well." Yami's head droops and he slams his fists onto the counter. Silent tears flow down his face. "How could I have been so stupid?" mutters Yami as he cries.

Riku rubs Yami's back, "Don't worry…I have a plan." Yami wipes his eyes, "What could we do. He's CEO of the biggest company in Japan, maybe even the world." Riku smiles, "First we talk to you're Grandpa. Then get Yugi to quit his job." Yami nods and together they head down to the shop to wait for Grandpa's return.

Yugi sat at his desk typing away. That is while Sora is seated in the armchair scanning a book. A soft rapping knock comes to the door and Yugi looks up in fear. The cold hearted CEO walks in and stops when he stands towering over Sora. All Seto gets in reply to the glare he gives Sora, is a bright smile. "Yugi, why is this troublesome twit in my building?" asks Seto. Sora jumps up and stands in front of Seto, "Because I want to be, is it a crime? I thought visitors were allowed, are they not?" Seto growls, "Yes they are." Sora smiles smugly up at Seto. That's when Seto's fist connects with Sora's face. Sora's vision blurs and his head spins. The last thing he sees is Yugi hovering over him while Seto chuckles darkly.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry for the trouble I brought but Riku and I have discovered Yugi's troubles," Yami apologizes and explains. Grandpa smiles, "I except your apology Yami. Now Riku tell me what you've both discovered." It is an hour before Yugi gets home and the three sit in the living room discussing the matter. Riku sighs, "Yugi's been being abused by his boss, for some unknown reason. Sora had come home with an ugly bruise on his arm which was delivered by the CEO." Grandpa shakes his head, "It must be so he can hurt Yami." Riku and Yami turn and stare wide-eyed at Grandpa. The elder man chuckles, "I've known that you, Yami, have fallen in love with my grandson…so to let you know, I approve." Yami seems to beam with joy. That is when Yugi walks in with Sora to see the three turn to them. Grandpa stands, "Yugi, we need to talk.".


	7. 7: Did he say yes?

Yami Rea: Okay well this is short, I'll let you peeps know that right now. I have a feeling that this story won't last any longer than maybe 10 chapters plus, of course, the epilogue. There isn't too much I have in mind for this plot line and it's going pretty well in my eyes. Anyway hope yall like it even though it's short. My kitty, Tenshi, has fallen ill and I have been up the last three nights with him. Then my mom brought home a stray and she's a little bitchy and they all end up in my room. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Yugioh

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 7: "Did he say yes?"

Yugi's eyes widen, "Talk about what?" Grandpa sighs, "About your job and how its effecting you." Yugi shakes his head, "No, there's nothing to talk about." Sora walks up beside Yugi, "Please Yugi, I can't do this forever." Riku jumps up from his chair and runs over to Sora. The brunet's hand holds his cheek before Riku removes it to see a dark spot with a small cut in the middle. The silver haired male pulls Sora over to the chair, he was sitting in, and sits him down. "Did he do this to you, Sora?" the distraught Riku asks. Sora only nods as a couple tears slip out the corners of his eyes. While all eyes are on Sora, Yugi spins around and runs out the door.

The cool breeze whips at Yugi's face as he runs out the door. The young man collapses onto the ground underneath a tree. As his breath evens out and his heart stops pounding in his ears, Yugi hears hurried footsteps in his direction. Yami kneels down next to his light and pulls him close. Yugi begins to weep against his dark's chest. As he begins to calm down Yami pulls him back and looks him in the eyes, "Why did you let Seto do that to you?" Yugi takes a deep breath, 'You know Seto hate you. Well he wanted to hurt you. That's why I was hired so easily." Yami narrows his eyes, "That still doesn't answer my question." Yugi takes a minute before leaning back against the tree. Yami sighs, "Please tell me. I promise I won't be mad." Yugi nods, "You promise?" Yami smiles and nods in response and agreement. "Yami I love you."

Yami stares at Yugi doubtfully, "You…love me?" Yugi nods shyly. Yami grins and embraces Yugi, "Good because I love you too." The younger boy's expression light up as he leans into Yami more. Yami tilts his head down and places a kiss on his hikari's lips. Yugi wraps his arms around his dark's neck, wanting the moment to last forever. The need for air breaks them apart. "We should hurry back, so Grandpa doesn't worry," the dark says. Yugi nods, "I'll quit…I promise." Yami stands, "Good then I'll go with you. Make sure that scum doesn't touch you again." Yugi's eyes widen in horror, "No, you can't…send someone else, please?" Yami sighs, "Fine but I'm sending Riku and Bakura then." Yugi laughs lightly and nods, "Alright but make sure Bakura knows not to steal anything." Yami chuckles as well and they head back to Grandpa's.

Yugi and Yami walk into the living room. Sora sat in Riku's lap with an ice bag to his cheek. Grandpa smiles at the two opposites, "Glad you're both back. Have we reached an agreement?" Yug nods happily and clings to Yami, despite his badly bruised body. Yami kisses Yugi's head and glances at Riku, "If you don't mind, Riku, I would like you to go with Yugi tomorrow to collect his things. I'm also sending Bakura, a friend of mine with you." Riku smiles, "Of course. How could I object after this has all happened?" Yami released Yugi and walks off in search of a phone. Yugi sits down on the couch and gives Grandpa a big hug, "Thank you…for everything." Grandpa only chuckles and smiles, "Don't there is no need. You are all family to me. But I am an old man and I need my rest." Grandpa leaves and goes to bed. A few minutes pass before Yami walks in with a grin on his face. Yugi raises an eyebrow, "Did he say yes?" Yami nods, "Yep. Bakura will be here in the morning and he'll drive you all there." Each smiles and nods before heading to separate ways and to their rooms.


	8. 8: Congratulations

Yami Rea: Okay I hope yall like it. It took me forever…but my little brother liked that I had Bakura be more evil than I had originally planned…so I had to rewrite it and well now here it is. Hopefully I can drag this out to 10 chapters, but who knows…I don't.

Thanks for the reviews: yugixyamiyaoilover, sonata hirano, dragonlady222, evilkat23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 8: "Congratulations…"

The next morning Yami and Yugi sat in the living room waiting for Bakura. Upstairs Riku gently shakes Sora, trying to wake him. After many failed attempts the lunar haired male places a delicate kiss on Sora's lip. Almost instantly Sora's eyes flutter open, "R-Riku what are you doing?" Riku's cheeks tint pink, "Sora…I love you." "Riku, come on Bakura's here!" yells Yami from downstairs. Riku pecks Sora's lips one last time before leaving.

Yugi lounges in the backseat while the two lunar haired males sit up front. Packing up the few things Yugi owned and had brought to the office was easy. That is till Seto walked in and demanded an explanation. Yugi takes a deep breath, "I quit, I'm sick of your ways and how you treated Sora and me." Seto goes to approach Yugi when Riku steps in the middle. Seto merely smirks, "Who are you and why are you here?" Riku finishes pulling his hair back into a simple ponytail, "Now that I'm ready I can give you my congrats." Being taller than Sora allows Riku's fist to connect with Seto's jaw. "Congratulations on pissing off the wrong guy. That was for Sora," the lunar haired male smiles. While Seto staggers back Riku picks up one of the two boxes, "Yugi grab the other box. Bakura we'll be in the car waiting." As Riku and Yugi walk out the door, Bakura grins like the mad man he is.

Bakura gets into the driver's seat and they leave. Yugi leans forward, "What did you do, Kura?" Bakura seems to happy to care about the nickname, "He won't mess with you or the Pharaoh ever again…he's just lucky I didn't have my knife on me…or my gun." The car is then filled with his evil laughter. Back behind the closed office door, Seto lies on the floor. He has a number of injuries; black eye, bloody broken nose, sprained wrist, and a broken ankle, along with a few bruises here and there.

Bakura stops the car, "Alright, out, I have to pick up Ryou." They scurry out but Yugi leans back in, "Thanks again for your help Kura." The ex-thief snorts and drives off. Riku sighs, "Tell Sora I went to check on something. I'll be back later." Yugi nods and enters while Riku heads to the area of the abandoned park.

Sora pouts, "Well then I better go after him. We'll be back, don't worry." While the door shuts Grandpa turns to Yami and Yugi, "Congratulations you two. Now let's go get lunch started." The pitter patter of the young brunet's footsteps fills the afternoon air. Even though the streets are crowded the abandoned park was just as its title…abandoned. Wild flowers and grasses grew uncontrollably around large overgrown trees.

The lunar haired male leans against a mighty tree with his eyes closed. Thoughts of fear and possible rejection flitter through Riku's mind. A presence kneels down next to Riku. Fearing the worst Riku clenches his eyes shut even tighter. Soft lips press gently against Riku's cheek and his eyes jolt open, "Sora…why…?" Sora laughs, "Well you didn't give me a chance this morning before you ran out…I've wanted to do this for a long time Riku." The brunet's lips curve into a smiles before connecting with Riku's. The silver haired male pulls Sora into his lap and they sit like this just enjoying each other's lovely presence.


	9. 9: Ending and Beginning

Yami Rea: Okay this is the end of this story. I hope you all liked it and all. At first I wasn't sure how to end it when the idea hit me. This is the last chapter and Epilogue combined since they were both kind of short. If you want a sequel let me know because I think I might consider one for this story…and I said consider.

Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh.

* * *

Realm of Secrets

Chapter 9: Ending and Beginning

Grandpa give Riku and Sora each a hug, "We will miss you both." Riku smiles, "Thank you for al that you've done." Yami smirks, "Nah we owe you two big. Without you guy's help we would not be at peace. So thank you for everything." Hugs are shared from one to another once more. Yugi pouts, "Do you really have to go?" The brunet nods, "Yeah, we have to. Maybe we'll be able to come back one day." Yugi accepts this and gives them one last hug, "Be safe…and thank you both for everything you did." With that Riku and Sora head back to the Gummi Ship.

A few months after Riku and Sora had left, Yami decided to propose to Yugi with a gold band while amethyst stones ran along it. A small wedding with only close friends and family was held within a couple months time. Yami and Yugi moved out and bought a small house. They still frequently stay at the shop to care for Grandpa and the shop itself. The two couldn't be happier and all their secrets were shared between one another. That is while Riku and Sora returned home with no more secrets held between them. Their friends rejoiced their return and welcomed the newly found relationship. Everything seemed to have a happy ending.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora lies on a blanket underneath the legendary paopu tree. Riku kneels down beside his lover and takes his hand. The lunar haired male slips a golden band around Sora's finger. The younger gasps, "It's beautiful!" Diamond and onyx stones circled around the golden band. Sora wraps his arms around Riku's neck and they hold the kiss there for a minute. Sora's eyes sadden as he pulls back, "I wish we could share this with Yami and Yugi. It's been so long…" Just then an orb appears and leaves a small box behind. Riku grabs the box and takes out a letter and a photograph.

***Yami and Yugi pull up in the font of the orphanage and get out. Children run and play, scampering all over the grassy yard. But one boy stood out amongst the rest. His waist long silver hair pulls back into a braid and glistens in the sunlight and his abnormally bright blue eyes shine. Yugi looks up at Yami hopefully, "Let's go see that one. He reminds me so much of Riku and Sora…please?" Yami smiles, "As strange as it is, sure." Yugi kneels down next to the boy, "Hi, I'm Yugi. What's your name?" The boy of age 11 looks up shyly, "Um…hi my name's Kaze." Yami gazes down at the boy, "Doesn't that mean wind?" Kaze nods happily, "Yep I connect the sky and land." Yugi snaps toward Yami, "…Sora means sky…and Riku means land…" Yami smiles and kneels, "Hey Kaze, would you want to come with us?" The boy shakes his head, "No…I don't know…can I trust you?" The dark chuckles, "We're Yami and Yugi Mutou and we would like to adopt you. We promise to never hurt you." Kaze's eyes light up, "Of course and we can tell your friends Sora and Riku all about it!" Yugi blinks and Yami shrinks back just a little. Kaze simply smiles, "I can teleport things…and other stuff…I'm not from this world. My world got destroyed and I lost my parents during it all. But I've heard of them and was made to replace Sora but I escaped and ended up here. Anyways it's good that you know them…because I want to." Yugi smiles and picks the boy up, "Well either way we want to adopt you so come on."***

Riku takes a deep breath, "It goes on to say that they're happy and maybe they can visit soon." Sora smiles, "Well I'm happy too…a little curious…but happy." Riku smiles back at Sora and places a kiss on his lips.

_The Temporary Ending_

* * *

Yami Rea: Well better get going and make sure you let me know if ya want a sequel.


End file.
